


Welcome to Seijoh's

by ohkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Drinking, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mystery Diners!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: Oikawa Tooru calls Kuroo Tetsurou's company and explains that he's been having issues with his restaurant-- drinks seem to be going missing, and ever since he hired a new waiter, complaints about his staff have become much more frequent. It's up to Kuroo and his crew to go undercover and do some sleuthing to figure out just what happens in Seijoh's when the owner isn't around.





	Welcome to Seijoh's

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i actually wrote a mystery diners au   
> also to describe mystery diners for those who don't know: mystery diners is a show where restaurant owners who experience troubles w/ their restaurant hire a team headed by the host of the show and they set up cameras and send in undercover staff/customers. the host usually sits with the owner and they watch the camera feed to figure out whats going wrong and it usually ends with a big confrontation and someone being fired.  
> i tried to follow the show's (cough heavily scripted cough) format and wrote it kind of like it's being filmed so if it seems stiff or ooc i'm so sorry

Oikawa Tooru really did love owning a restaurant. He liked looking around and knowing that this was all  _ him _ \-- all his hard work, all his money, all his knowledge. There was a sense of pride in  _ Seijoh's _ that he clung to, maybe a bit too tightly. 

It was this worthless pride that made him hesitant to pick up his cell, to call the number that had been sitting on his desk in his office for a solid two months. But Oikawa looked over his bills, his stocks, his inventory, then took a deep breath and dialed the phone number.

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurou entered  _ Seijoh's _ and let out a low whistle at the impressive sight. It was a large building, and had white walls with turquoise decorations and paintings. The tables were also white with light blue tablecloths, and nearly everything else in the building had a similar color scheme.

“Dude…” Bokuto Koutarou looked around, eyes wide. “It’s so pristine!” He reached out to touch a table, but Kuroo slapped his hand away, mocking anger at his co-worker.

Bokuto wasn’t used to the fancy restaurants that Kuroo had been accustomed to visiting, as he had just been hired by Kuroo. The company Kuroo owned was a group of investigators who tried to figure out discrepancies in the restaurant industry for restaurant owners who needed some help.

“Kuroo?” A voice called from the back, and a brunette head appeared from behind the bar. 

“Yep, that’s me.” Kuroo grinned, and the man stood up completely and hurried to stand in front of his guests, wiping his hands on his apron. “Oikawa?”

“That’s me!” The brunette smiled charmingly.

“This is Bokuto Koutarou, and you already know me.” Kuroo shook hands with Oikawa, who then shook hands with Bokuto. They chatted for a moment, then Kuroo decided to get down to business.

“So, how’d you get to owning a restaurant like this?” Kuroo questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hard work.” Oikawa smiled grimly. “I started as a busboy during college, and gradually worked my way up. I was an executive chef at a restaurant for a few years, but unfortunately a younger prodigy ended up taking my spot. At that point, I realized I had enough money saved to start a restaurant, so that’s exactly what I did. I found a few friends who were willing to help me out, and I’ve been spending the last few years living my greatest dream.” 

“It seems you own a wonderful restaurant, why did you call my company?” Kuroo asked curiously.

“Well, in the past few months, I’ve noticed that some of my drinks from the bar have gone missing, or have been given away without being paid for.” Oikawa frowned, wringing his hands together in front of him. “I’ve also been getting more complaints about my staff since I hired my new waiter, and I hate knowing my customers aren’t having the best possible experience at my restaurant.”

“Hm…” Kuroo raised his hand to rest his chin on, tilting his head to the side as Bokuto nodded. “Well, it sounds like we have some people to keep an eye on, such as your bartender and the new waiter--”

“Bartenders.” Oikawa put emphasis on the plural with a sheepish smile. “There are two guys who run the bar, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They’re my friends from high school, and they’ve been working with me since I’ve opened this place.”

“Alright, so we’ll be looking at them, and your new waiter…” Kuroo trailed off, waiting for Oikawa to fill in the gaps.

“That’s Kyoutani, though I tend to call him the Mad Dog to tease him.” The brunette laughed. “While he looks pretty threatening, he’s a good guy and I thought he’d be good for this establishment. The thing is, I’ve been getting numerous complaints from customers, but when I ask him I get nothing.” Oikawa splayed his hands out in front of him. “So, can you help me out with this?”

“Ohohoh, of course my company can help you solve these issues.” The business man smirked. “I’ll have my technician, Kenma, and his crew come in here after hours to set up cameras and microphones, and set up a control room nearby. You and I will have a stakeout and watch the cameras to attempt to figure out why these things are happening.”

Bokuto stepped forwards, puffing his chest out. “I’ll be posing as a waiter, so I can see behind the scenes and interact with your staff.”

“And if it comes to it, my friend Akaashi can pose as a customer to see how your workers act whenever you aren’t around.” Kuroo finished up his speech. “Any questions?”

Oikawa shook his head with a nervous smile. “I just want my restaurant to return to the way it was, y’know?”

Kuroo reached forward and placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder comfortingly. “We’ll try our best.” His words were genuine-- he truly did want to help Oikawa out. Though his jobs usually were televised, Kuroo wasn’t in the business for fame and fortune. He enjoyed playing detective and sleuthing around in places he wasn’t meant to be. The feeling of accomplishment and pride after figuring out a problem meant the world to Kuroo, and the owner’s thankfulness meant a lot to him as well.

So, that night, a crew was sent into  _ Seijoh's _ . Cameras and microphones were placed in varying areas all around the restaurant; two cameras overlooked the main dining room, one was over the bar, two more were placed in the kitchen, and one was placed in the hall outside the bathrooms. One camera was in the storage room, and one was planted outside the front entrance.

The control room was a few buildings away from the restaurant, in an empty office. It was here that Kuroo brought Oikawa, two days after they had met.

“Welcome to your control room.” Kuroo smiled at Oikawa’s awed expression, and the brunette clapped his hands together excitedly as he sat in front of the wall of monitors.

“You can see everywhere!” He cheered. 

“Yeah, my crew has practically every inch of your place covered.” Kenma, the head technician, had done a good job.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, observing the screens with interest. It was lunchtime, and the restaurant was packed.

“There’s Kyoutani, who is he talking to?” Kuroo leaned forward, pointing to a monitor. The grumpy looking waiter was standing by the kitchen, talking to another man with perfectly styled hair.

“Oh, that’s Yahaba.” Oikawa leaned to the side to get a better view of the screen. “He’s been working with me for probably two years. He’s really good with the customers.”

“And you trust him?” Kuroo quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Oikawa nodded firmly.

Kuroo reached forward to turn up the volume from the camera. Audio filtered through the speakers nearby.

“...Table 6’s order?” Yahaba had his hands planted on his hips.

“I told you, I gave them their food already.” Kyoutani pushed past Yahaba.

“Oi, I don’t need the attitude!” Yahaba called after him. Koutani seemed to ignore him, opening the kitchen door and slamming it aggressively behind him. Yahaba rubbed a hand against his face and sighed before also walking into the kitchen.

The two appeared on another monitor, but didn’t speak as they picked up food to bring to their customers.

“There’s some tension between them, I guess we’ll have to keep an eye on Yahaba as well.” Kuroo noted. 

Oikawa slumped back into his chair. “I really hope that’s as bad as it will get…” He looked concerned.

“Well, you remember Bokuto? I sent him in a few days early as a waiter in training, so let’s see if he can find out any more information.” Kuroo pressed a button and spoke into a microphone that was resting on a table in front of him. “Hey, Bo, go talk to Yahaba and ask what he thinks about Kyoutani.”

On the monitor, Bokuto nodded and made his way towards the other waiter. His usually spiked up hair fell limp against his head, and he wore a pair of thick-framed glasses with a hidden camera on them.

“Hey, Yahaba!” The brunette looked up from the floor and smiled amicably at Bokuto.

“Ah, Bokuto-san, how are you? Is everything going alright?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s swell!” Bokuto grinned enthusiastically before lowering his voice and leaning in close to Yahaba. “But, uh, I saw you and Kyoutani earlier, is everything alright between you two?”

Yahaba’s smile dropped, and was replaced with a scowl. “He just has an attitude and was acting like a douchebag. I was trying to talk to him, but he got all pissy and walked off.” He shook his head, somehow not disturbing his perfect hair as he did so. “I’d try to avoid him if I were you, he’s pretty scary.”

“Oh, alright.” Bokuto nodded. “Thanks for the advice, I gotta get back to work now!” The two exchanged a few more words before going their separate ways.

“I didn’t realize Yahaba disliked him that much…” Oikawa mumbled, staring at the monitor with a frown. Kuroo simply nodded in response.

After some time had passed, a man entered the restaurant with pinkish hair who Kuroo recognized as Hanamaki.

“That’s your bartender, right? And he’s supposed to open the bar now?” Oikawa nodded at Kuroo’s question. 

“Yeah, Makki’s right on time to open up… I don’t see Mattsun, though…” Kuroo didn’t comment on the nicknames, remembering that the bartenders were Oikawa’s old friends.

“Do they both have a history of being on time?” Kuroo turned to looked at Oikawa, who gave him a sheepish smile.

“Eh, not really, but usually at least one of them is there on time. I really need to talk to them about it more-- Oh, there’s Mattsun!” Oikawa pointed to a monitor. Another man, one with black hair and strong eyebrows, approached Hanamaki and high fived him before pulling him into a hug. The two chattered, waving to a shorter man with spiky hair, before ducking behind the bar.

“Who did they wave to?” Kuroo didn’t recognize the other man.

“Oh, that’s Iwa-cha-- Um, Iwaizumi, I mean.” Oikawa flushed slightly. “He’s my manager, and another friend who works with me. I’ve known him since I was little, though, and I trust him completely.”

“Is he not going to do anything about Matsukawa being late?” Kuroo questioned.

“There isn’t really much he can do besides get angry and talk to them.” Oikawa shrugged. 

The manager walked over to the bar, slamming a hand down on the counter. “That’s the fourth time this month, Matsukawa.” Iwaizumi frowned.

“Hey, lighten up, Hajime!” Hanamaki chimed, throwing his hands up in a carefree manner. “It’s not like Tooru minds, anyway.”

“I’m sure he does mind.” Iwaizumi glared. “You know how hard he’s worked to get to this point, don’t you?”

“Woah, woah.” Matsukawa shook his head with a slanted grin. “No need to get so defensive about your boyfriend-- we get it, he’s worked his ass off, yadda-yadda-yadda.” The dark haired man laughed. “Being late a few times isn’t gonna hurt anyone, alright?”

Iwaizumi grumbled something unintelligible before stalking off. Hanamaki blew a mocking kiss after him, and Matsukawa snickered.

“Is that how they’re supposed to treat your manager, Oikawa?” Kuroo glanced over at the restaurant owner.

The brunette sighed, puffing out his cheeks in irritation. “I like to tease him, but I  _ do _ care when my employees are late. It’s important to take it seriously, so at least Iwa-chan is… But when they’re on the job, they both should be treating him with more respect.” Oikawa frowned.

“Friends or not, Iwaizumi is the manager, which means he’s in charge.” Kuroo spoke. “We’ll definitely keep watching both your bartenders, and--”

“I told you I did it!” A sudden shout cut Kuroo’s words off, and both of the men turned to look at one of the monitors. 

“Then why did I just get a complaint from a table about the wait for their food, huh?” Yahaba yelled back at Kyoutani. The two were chest to chest, angrily staring at each other in the hall outside the kitchen. A third man was trying to stop the conflict but seemed unsure of how to do so, and several of the customers were mumbling about the noise.

“I  _ just _ gave them their food, can you hop off my ass now?” Kyoutani growled.

Yahaba let out a miffed sigh and shook his head before turning around and walking off with a  mutter of, “Unbelievable…”

Kuroo grabbed the microphone again and pressed the button. “Hey, Bokuto, a fight just broke out between Kyoutani and Yahaba. Could you go ask Kyoutani what happened?”

Bokuto, who had been by the bar, started to walk towards the scene of the fight, where Kyoutani was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, Kyoutani, you alright?” Bokuto turned the corner and stood next to the other waiter, looking concerned. “I heard some yelling from over here…”

Kyoutani was silent, so Bokuto tried again. “Did Yahaba start something?”

Kyoutani turned to look at Bokuto with a confused expression. “Did he start something?” He let out a huff of air that could have been a laugh as his expression turned from questioning to glum. “No, it was me.” He shook his head, looking down at the floor. “I know he’s a good guy, he’s just trying to look out for Oikawa and the business, but he makes me so  _ mad _ .” Kyoutani rubbed a hand against his short-cropped hair in frustration. “He asks me how I’m doing but it sounds like he’s belittling me. I’m not a kid, I know what I’m doing.” The man sighed before pushing himself up off the wall. “I should get back to work.” And he walked off.

Bokuto stood there for a moment, clearly trying to process everything, before steeling himself and going back to work.

“I’m gonna need to have a long, long talk with Kyoutani and Yahaba.” Oikawa rubbed his face with his hands aggressively. “Man, who would’ve thought there was drama like that happening during hours?”

Kuroo gave him a sympathetic smile. “There was no way you could have known, man.”

Oikawa seemed pretty upset, so Kuroo fell silent, and the two turned to watch the screens once more. Kuroo kept an eye on the bartenders, who were chattering excitedly to each other. A few customers were sitting at the bar, drinks in hand, and looking pretty satisfied with what they had.

_ That’s a good sign,  _ Kuroo thought.  _ Hopefully being late is the only issue with these guys. _

However, it seems the businessman had thought to soon, because a mere five minutes later he saw something that made him inhale sharply and lean forward in his chair, pointing at the screen.

“Did you see that?” He turned to look at Oikawa, who shook his head and gave Kuroo a confused look. 

“Okay, can we rewind this screen?” Kuroo called out to the crew behind the scenes, and a moment later a different screen was playing out the scene that had shocked Kuroo so much.

Hanamaki had pulled out a bottle of vodka from the shelves behind him, and Matsukawa had given him a look.

“Are we really starting so early today?” Matsukawa questioned and Hanamaki pulled out two shot glasses and started to fill them with the drink.

“Look, I had a fucking rough day.” Hanamaki handed a glass to the other bartender.

“Fair point, fair point.” Matsukawa shrugged, before the two clinked their glasses together and downed the shots.

“Are they allowed to be drinking on the job?” Kuroo asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Hell no they aren’t.” Oikawa looked angry. “Not only are they stealing my drinks, they’re working! I don’t pay them to get drunk while they’re on their shift.”

“Let’s see if we can find out more.” Kuroo leaned in towards the microphone and clicked the button. “Hey, Bokuto. Can you go over to the bar and ask if employees get free drinks?” He pulled away from the microphone and looked at Oikawa. “Do you have any sort of policies on employees and drinking?”

The brunette shook his head. “They get discounts, but I didn’t see Makki or Mattsun put anything into the register.”

On a monitor, Bokuto had made his way to the bar and knocked on the countertop, catching the attention of Hanamaki.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto cheered with a smile.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Hanamaki held up his hand, and the two fist-bumped.

“Well, I had a question.” Bokuto smiled sheepishly. “Do employees get free drinks?”

“Well…” Hanamaki trailed off, glancing from side to side before smiling mischievously. “Technically, no,  _ but… _ ” The pink-haired man winked slyly. “Me and Matsukawa can hook you up if ya need anything.”

“Really?” Bokuto tilted his head to the side, wide-eyed. “Does Oikawa not mind?”

“Nah,” Hanamaki shook his head, “We’ve been friends for ages, it’s no harm.”

“Sweet, dude! Once my shift’s over I’ll take you up on that offer, but I gotta get back to work.” Bokuto shot finger guns at the bartender, who just laughed and waved as Bokuto walked off.

Next to Kuroo, Oikawa was  _ seething _ , his grip on the side of his chair so tight his knuckles were white.

“I cannot believe--” The brunette started, before sighing out of disappointment and frustration.

“So Hanamaki’s offering free drinks to your other employees, but what about customers?” Kuroo once again leaned forward to speak into the microphone. “Hey, Akaashi, come on into the restaurant and head to the bar.”

“I swear to god, if they plan on giving away free drinks to customers, too…” Oikawa rubbed his hands over his eyes. “I’m gonna be angrier than I already am.”

On screen, a man walked into the restaurant, tall with dark eyes and short, curly hair. He walked to the bar and sat on one of the stools towards the end of the counter.

“That’s Akaashi, he works for me.” Kuroo pointed. “Now, let’s see if he can manage to get free drinks off of Matsukawa.” He spoke into the microphone once more. “Akaashi, grab the attention of the dark haired bartender and see if you can get a free drink.”

With a wave of his hand, Akaashi beckoned over Matsukawa, who smiled at the sight of the customer.

“Hey, what can I help you with?” The bartender leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter.

“I’ll have a rum and coke, please.” Akaashi’s tone was even, and he reached into his pocket. The man mocked surprise and exhaled heavily. “Shit, I forgot my wallet…” He looked up at Matsukawa with a frown.

“Sorry, no money, no drink.” Matsukawa smiled apologetically.

Kuroo smirked to himself and clicked the button on the microphone. “See if you can flirt your way into a drink, Akaashi.”

The curly haired man paused before smiling coyly at the bartender. “So…” He looked up at Matsukawa through his eyelashes, “there’s no way I could have a drink, even if I could pay in another manner?” Akaashi’s voice dropped suggestively at the end, and he reached out a hand to run his fingers along Matsukawa’s forearm.

The bartender nearly slipped, his cheeks flushing slightly as his smile widened. “Well, if you’re willing to wait until my shift’s over, and you can repay me then,” he winked, “I’m sure I can grab you a drink.”

“Sure thing.” Akaashi nodded, retracting his hand away with the same teasing smile on his face. “I’m willing to wait.”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Oikawa swore, slamming his hands onto the sides of his chair. “Curse that raging bisexual, you can’t pay for that drink with a damn blowjob!”

Kuroo shook his head, feeling proud of Akaashi’s flirting skills but also bad for Oikawa-- after all, the man  _ had _ just discovered his two bartenders were giving away free drinks.

“You know, you have all the evidence you need now,” Kuroo gestured towards the screen. “Why don’t you go grab your bartenders as well as Yahaba and Kyoutani and bring them here, and we can talk with them together.”

“Yeah.” Oikawa nodded and stood. “Yeah, I’ll go get them.” He walked out of the control room, and Kuroo could almost feel the anger radiating off of him-- he was grateful he wasn’t on the receiving end of the restaurant owner’s rage.

On the monitors, Oikawa entered  _ Seijoh's _ and immediately walked over to the bar. “Both of you,” he pointed at Hanamaki and Matsukawa, “follow me, right now.” 

“Hey, I thought it was your day off?” Hanamaki asked as he and Matsukawa left the bar. Oikawa ignored his question and made his way to the kitchen.

“Yahaba! Kyoutani!” He called, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. Kyoutani spun around, looking surprised at Oikawa’s appearance but not saying anything. Yahaba entered the kitchen at the call of his name.

“Hey, Oikawa, why’re you in?” The brunette asked, looking confused.

“Just follow me.” Oikawa shook his head and turned to walk out of the restaurant. His employees followed, eventually quieting down when they realized Oikawa wasn’t going to answer their questions.

With a purpose in his steps, Oikawa led them to the control room, opening the door and moving to stand beside Kuroo as the other men entered the small room.

“What the hell?” Matsukawa muttered. The group took in the wall of monitors, each playing a different scene-- Kyoutani and Yahaba arguing, Matsukawa giving Akaashi the rum and coke without paying, Hanamaki promising Bokuto free drinks, both of the bartenders downing a shot.

“Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m the owner of Nekoma & Co. Have any of you ever heard of my company?” Kuroo stepped forward. When he was met with several headshakes, he explained himself. “Well, your boss Oikawa here called my company, and told me that he’d been having a few issues with his restaurant-- namely, missing drinks and complaints about his staff. So, we set up cameras and microphones all across his restaurant to try and figure out what exactly was going on here.”

“Woah, woah woah.” Hanamaki shook his hands in front of him rapidly. “What do you mean, missing drinks? Matsukawa and I always make sure that the customers pay--”

“ _ Bullshit _ , Makki!” Oikawa hissed, pointing at the screens. “I just  _ watched _ you and Mattsun drink on the job and offer up drinks without seeing a dollar going into the register!”

“Do you recognize Bokuto here?” Kuroo pointed to a monitor that showed a picture of the mock-waiter. Hanamaki nodded slowly, a stricken look on his face as realization dawned on him. “Well, he works for me, and you told him you could hit him up with free drinks, and that Oikawa wouldn’t mind!” Kuroo shook his head in disapproval. 

“Okay, yeah, yeah, I did that, but I honestly didn’t think Oikawa would mind!” The pink-haired man protested feebly.

“Well, I do fucking mind, Makki! Shit like that adds up, until I’m losing thousands by the month!” Face flushed, Oikawa ranted angrily.

“So Makki’s giving away free drinks, then why am I here?” Matsukawa interjected, an unimpressed look on his face. “I haven’t--”

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t give that guy a free drink because you can’t keep it in your pants.” Oikawa scowled. The bartender’s face shifted into something more like fear, and he held up a hand.

“Tooru, I swear it was only once, it won’t happen again--”

“No, I don’t want to hear it.” Oikawa put his foot down, shaking his head. “Both of you know I’ve worked my ass off to get to this point, I  _ refuse _ to lose everything because of my bartenders, of all people.” He pointed at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “You’re fired. Now get out of my sight.”

Matsukawa swore under his breath, and Hanamaki just looked defeated. They both glanced at each other before leaving the room.

Oikawa let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Now, as for both of you.” Yahaba snapped to attention, straightening up as Kyoutani stared at Oikawa. “I’m not going to fire you.”

“Why am I here?” Kyoutani spoke abruptly, looking genuinely confused.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’m confused.” Yahaba tacked on.

“Please tell me they’re kidding.” Oikawa gave Kuroo a desperate look, and the business man knew it was his turn to explain.

“As I said earlier, Oikawa was getting complaints about his staff and the noise level. I’m not sure if either of you are aware, but when you get into a yelling match the entire dining room can hear you.” At Kuroo’s words, Yahaba stiffened.

“It’s not  _ my _ fault Kyoutani isn’t doing anything right.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oi, you aren’t the one--” Kuroo decided to cut off Kyoutani before the two got into yet another argument.

“This is what I mean.” Kuroo gave the pair a disapproving glance. “Yahaba, Kyoutani genuinely respects the restaurant and Oikawa, and wants what’s best for this place. If you don’t believe me, look at the recordings.” Kuroo gestured to a monitor. “So, there’s no reason you should be so rude to Kyoutani if you’re both working towards a common goal. You both want the restaurant to flourish, correct?” The two waiters nodded. “Exactly. And Kyoutani-- you  _ need  _ to learn to control your temper.” Kyoutani frowned. “You’re only going to scare off customers if you keep yelling at Yahaba every other hour.”

“I have some plans for getting you two to cooperate, but for now, please just go home.” Oikawa finally spoke again. “I’ll message you later about what’s going to happen, but you’ll both probably be suspended for some time before I let you get back to your jobs.”

Yahaba opened his mouth to protest, but quickly snapped it shut when Kyoutani bowed his head towards Oikawa.

“I apologize for what I’ve done.” He looked up, making eye contact with Oikawa. “Thank you for letting me keep my job.” And with that, he straightened up, nodded at Kuroo, and left the control room.

“What the…” Yahaba muttered to himself, before looking up and giving Oikawa a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry for causing such trouble.” He didn’t acknowledge Kuroo before leaving the control room.

“Man, what a nightmare…” Oikawa mumbled, sinking back into his chair with his head in his hands. “I’ll need to hire new bartenders, and talk with Iwa-chan about keeping a better eye on things, and--” Oikawa groaned, slumping further down than Kuroo thought was previously possible in the chair.

“Hey, hey,” Kuroo placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder in comfort. “From what I can tell, your restaurant is one of the best in town, and with the troublemakers gone, things can only go uphill.”

Oikawa peeked out from between his fingers. “You think so?”

Kuroo laughed. “I  _ know _ so, man.”

* * *

Months later, Kuroo predictions had come true, and  _ Seijoh's _ was doing better than ever. Oikawa had hired a new bartender, Iwaizumi was doing better than ever as manager, and both Kyoutani and Yahaba were actually getting along and working together.

In fact, things were going so well, that it was a cherry on top of a sundae to discover that Oikawa had gotten engaged. Kuroo decided to call Oikawa to congratulate him, and was shocked to discover the man was engaged to his manager. However, Kuroo did faintly remember one of the bartenders joking about Iwaizumi’s boyfriend, so maybe the engagement shouldn’t have been such a big surprise.

The businessman was scrolling through his emails when his phone started to ring. Kuroo picked up his cell, and grinned in excitement as he chatted with the man on his cell. 

He spoke on the phone for an hour and hung up, clapping his hands together. It had been a while since he’d gotten a job, and  _ finally _ someone had contacted him.

The door to his office opened, and a head of black and white hair poked into the room. “I heard clapping, do we have a new job?” Bokuto entered the room, a grin on his face as he leant on the back of Kuroo’s chair and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders.

“Hell fucking yeah, I got another job.” Kuroo grinned, and Bokuto planted a happy kiss to the side of his head.

“So, when are we meeting with the restaurant owner?”

**Author's Note:**

> and this is the end of my old hq writing for now at least. i know i wrote this as though there was gonna be a sequel but i sincerely doubt that will ever happen!  
> rereading this made me laugh so hard i tried to be so serious when i wrote this when it's literally a mystery diners au. i can't take it seriously so if u thought this was dumb and silly i agree with you!  
> also i wrote this december 2016 and most of the writing was during a long car drive so i definitely did not edit this so sorry for any typos or stuff like that!  
> anyways kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
